Growing Up- Lena
by gabbyromig
Summary: One shots of Lena and her parents at all different ages. Both Dana and Stuart involved but may be slight focus on Stuart because I think they have such a good father- daughter relationship. Requests welcome from any ages and any ideas. Stef may be in some of these but not all of them as many will be when Lena is younger.Feedback is appreciated, trying to get better at writing.
1. Chapter 1 Too Young for Sex

**So thought I might as well share these with you guys. Just one shots of Lena growing up and Dana and Stuart are very involved. Lena at all ages from early childhood to present or even future. Some will have Stef in but some won't. Requests welcome!**

 **Too Young For Sex:**

Lena kissed her way down her neck before freezing when she heard the door open and close. No one is supposed to be home for hours.

"I thought your mom wasn't supposed to be home until 6?" Natalie asked her in a whisper.

"That's what I thought to" she said before getting off of her and throwing on a pair of jeans and a top quick.

"I'm gonna go see who is here… just stay here… I'm sorry" she said kissing her before going downstairs to find her dad.

"Oh hey, I was wondering if you were going to come downstairs" he said hugging her since he just go home from a 5 day business trip.

"Oh yeah… I just didn't hear you at first. You are home early, I thought you would be home tomorrow morning" she said.

"Oh yeah we got out earlier than anticipated. Your mom still at work?" he asked.

"Yeah until 6. You should go see her" she said confusing her dad who looked up at her from reading the newspaper.

"She's at work… why you trying to get rid of me so quick?" he asked teasingly.

"Not trying to get rid of you just… you haven't seen mom in 5 days" she said.

"Well I was going to cook supper and spend time with my daughter I haven't seen in 5 days and then see my wife when she gets home from work… hey where did that shirt come from?" he asked taking note of his non- athletic daughter wearing a shirt from her high school's field hockey team. She silently cursed herself for putting on Nat's shirt.

"Oh I don't know… just was in my drawer." she lied and he nodded.

"When did you become athletic? Number 14?" he asked and she knew she was caught.

"I uh…"

"You know, being raised by your mother I was thinking that you would be better at lying. You couldn't think of something like you spilled something on your shirt and you borrowed it from a friend. If you are going to lie, at least do it well enough that I could pretend I don't see through it. Is she still in your room or did she sneak out the window?" he asked and Lena didn't know what to do next she also noticed him tell her.

"She?" she asked and he laughed.

"Oh come on, Lena. First of all, you have a field hockey shirt on and your school only has

a female field hockey team. When you were 13 I caught you kissing the neighbor girl and when you were 5 you had an adorable yet worrying relationship for 2 days with your friend who also was a girl. Did you really think I didn't know you are a lesbian? I just thought I would let you come to me but you had to sneak in some girl and what I hope was just kissing" he said and Lena got bright red.

"You are 16!" he yelled and she honestly thought that was the first time he's yelled at her.

"That is way to young for you to have sex!" he said and she couldn't help but have tears in her eyes. She was used to being yelled at by her mom but her dad? Never did. She hated that she disappointed him.

"Is she still here?" he asked her trying to calm himself down.

"I don't know" she admitted.

"Go see if she is still here" he said and she got out of there as quick as she can. She went upstairs to see Natalie sitting on her bed and she went over and hugged and she tried to blink away the tears.

"You okay?" she asked before seeing him standing at the doorway,

"Mr. Adams" she said letting Lena know her dad is behind her and Lena broke contact and looked over at her dad.

"It was just a hug." she said clearly upset.

"I know I can see that. Why don't we go downstairs and talk for a minute" he said and Lena looked over at her dad unsure what is about to happen.

"Just a few questions and then I will drive her home" he informed both of them.

"Sorry" Lena mouthed to her as they went downstairs.

"Are you gonna introduce us?" he asked Lena.

"Right… dad this is Natalie Bisho my girlfriend. Natalie this is my dad Stuart Adams" she said awkwardly.

"How long have you been dating?" he asked.

"6 months, sir" she said awkwardly.

"6 months... wow long time to not bring someone home to meet your parent's" he said to Lena.

"I was going to eventually" she said but she had no intention of doing so.

"How old are you Natalie?" he asked her.

"16" she said.

"And I'm going to assume you don't smoke or been to Juvy or anything like that?" he asked and Lena looked at him annoyed.

"I don't smoke or been in trouble with the law. My mom is a nurse and my dad is a cop if I did either of those things I would not be here to tell the story" she said.

"Okay so you thought it was a good idea to have sex at only 16?" he asked her.

"I uh…" she said not knowing what to say.

"Dad" Lena complained.

"You are both way to young to have sex. She's not to be here unless me or your mom is here and open door policy. Come on, I'm taking you home" he said and they both got up and followed him to the car.

The ride to Nat's house was awkward but the ride home was so tense as Stuart didn't know how to handle this.

"Why didn't you say something?" he asked her confusing her.

"Why would I?" she asked.

"That you had a girlfriend, not about sex I don't need an explanation on that, but you were dating her for 6 months. I never heard you say anything about her, you went out of your way to keep it a secret, why?" he asked.

"Well for one I didn't know you knew I was gay. I still don't know if mom knows…" she started.

"She does"

"I didn't know that you guys knew and I didn't know how you would react?" she admitted.

"You know that me and your mom are not homophobic" he said.

"Yeah but it's not the same when it's your kid. A friend of mine had to move in with her uncle because her parents found out, I didn't want to take a risk." she said and he shook his head.

"No matter what you do we aren't going to kick you out. Don't take that as an invitation but we won't. Especially over sexual orientation, honestly if anything I'm relieved. Man can be assholes. I guess we should have said something to you, that's our fault. Now that that is out in the air I don't want you to keep things from us." he said and Lena nodded.

"Now answer honestly and just a yes or no please" he said.

"Did you have… sex… before I got home?" he asked her.

"No"

"Have you had sex before?" he asked.

"Yes" she said not making eye contact.

"With her?" he asked and she looked over at him insulted.

"Yes, what type of person do you think I am" she asked insulted.

"I was just making sure it wasn't with someone before Natalie. I didn't mean to imply that you are cheating or anything like that. Just to give you a fair warning I am going to tell your mom" he said.

"Come on, that's not fair! Can't you just not tell her" she whined.

"No, we don't have that relationship. We tell each other everything and she's your mom she has a right to know. We will discuss what to do next but in the meantime just assume you are grounded." he said pulling into their driveway.

"Is it okay if I go to my room, I have homework to do" she said.

"Yeah get your homework done I will get you when supper is done." he said and she

went upset.

He picked up the phone and called Dana.'s office and eventually she answered.

"Professor Dana Adams speaking" she said.

"Hey it's Stuart when are you coming home?" he asked.

"I didn't think you were going to be home until tomorrow morning" she said.

"I got home early when are you coming home?" he asked again.

"I'm just going to finish grading one more exam and then head home I will be home within the hour. Is everything okay?" she asked.

"Well when you get home we need to talk about Lena" he said.

"Wow you sound mad. I didn't think she could do anything that will actually make you mad" she said sounding more amused than anything.

"We will talk when you get home" he said before hanging up and making supper.

Once Dana was finally home he threw the lasagna in the oven and went over to talk to her.

"You gonna tell me what happened?" she asked.

"Well our 16 year old daughter had sex with her girlfriend of 6 months that we didn't know about" he said.

"Ok…" she started.

"Why aren't you mad?" he asked shocked.

"Because you're mad and it's strangely sobering." she said.

"So you are just totally okay with our daughter having sex?" he asked shocked.

"No, of course not! We ground her and give her a stern talk about not having sex and enforce open door policy" she said.

"She's 16!"

"I know, Stuart. Think about it this way you lost your virginity at 15 and I lost mine at 16. Yes that is way too young…" she started.

' "Ok what does that have anything to do with anything?" he asked her.

"Stuart, she's your little girl. Yes she shouldn't have had sex but isn't your anger because she's your daughter not about the act itself. Is it fair to raise her with a double standard?" she asked.

"What double standard? If my parents found out about me losing my virginity that young they would have killed me, I'm not seeing how this is unfair," he said.

"Yeah me too. Sounds like we are punishing for not keeping it a secret well enough, that's a great lesson to teach our daughter" she said. "Look we are going to ground her, she will get punishment for this, but you need to tone down the anger"

"Tone down the anger?" he asked her.

"Yeah the bad cop role doesn't look good on you, besides Lena probably doesn't know what hit her because you yelled at her. Now that being said you are going to have to talk to her" she said shocking him.

"About what?"

"Sex, back when I gave her the talk I was assuming she was straight. That changes some variables," she said simply.

"Wait why do I have to do it?" he asked.

"Because I did it last time and besides I don't know much about having sex with a woman and she's closest to you." she said.

"Wait a second there is a difference between sex with a woman as a guy than as a girl" he reasoned.

"Well not really you just take away the one variable." she said.

"Yes the main variable" he argued back.

"Well maybe but you don't rely on it" she said and Lena groaned.

"There goes my appetite" she said going to head back upstairs.

"Hold up young lady where do you think you are going?" Dana asked and Lena stopped mid-way up the steps before turning to look at them.

"Upstairs to not listen to you two talking about your sex life" she said under her

breath.

"Well why don't we talk about yours then?" Dana said.

"Well I have a huge test on Tuesday so I should go study" she said.

"It wasn't a question and you're grounded so you will have plenty of time to study. Get down here" she commanded and she reluctantly came downstairs.

"You are 16, you are way too young to have sex." she said. "You also kept having a girlfriend from us for 6 months"

"You didn't tell me you knew I was gay! How was I supposed to know if it was safe to say something to you guys?" she asked. "Good coming out stories are rare"

"Ok first off where are you hearing coming out stories from anyways?" Dana asked.

"Online, how else are you supposed to talk to other gays when we can't come out" she said.

"Wait you are telling people things about you online?" Stuart asked.

"Anonymously and nothing personal. I barely even say anything I just use it to hear things from others that aren't straight. To use your words a sense of community is important" she said and Dana shot her look.

"Ok I don't appreciate my words being used against me. It's just the online part that worries me you don't know who you are talking to can't you just talk to this girlfriend of yours?" Dana asked. If she can relate to anything with her daughter it's being a minority, it can be isolating.

"I do but it's nice to talk to people who are on the outside of the relationship." she said wishing she didn't say anything.

"We need to meet this girlfriend of yours" she said.

"Fine but dad's already met her" she said and Dana looked over at him with a questioning look.

"Yeah after she tried to have sex with her today I asked her a few questions before driving her home" he said.

"Wait so you haven't had sex with her yet?" Dana asked.

"No she did just not today" Stuart said before Lena could say something.

"Lena Elizabeth Adams, you are not to have a girl here when we are not, you know that. Open door policy when we are here and we are going to meet her" she said.

"Ok" she said shocked that her mom isn't more mad.

"Alright let's eat supper, this conversation isn't over" she said. They ate in an awkward silence it was clearly very intense.

The next day Lena was sat looking over her notes for her upcoming test since there isn't much else she can do with her being grounded.

Stuart knocked on the door, "Can I come in?"

"If you have to" she said.

"Wow, tone down the sass" he said walking into her room. "I mean Lena what did you expect?"

"I'm trying to study" she said simply and he took the notes from her.

"What are you doing my test is in a few days" she said.

"You have plenty of time to study. You are just using it as an excuse to avoid me" he said.

"Yes and it was working until now" she said sitting up in bed.

"We need to talk" he said.

"OK"

"Look maybe yelling wasn't the best way to handle it yesterday." he said.

"Yeah mom didn't yell, what did you guys do switch roles?" she asked and he laughed.

"Something like that. Look me and mom can do everything in our power but I still remember being a teenager and despite what you may think it wasn't the long ago, just be smart about it. You and Natalie have only had sex with each other right?" he asked and Lena groaned.

"Yes dad"

"Okay just because you don't have to worry about getting pregnant doesn't mean there's nothing to worry about with sex" he said.

"I got the sex talk from mom years ago" she said.

"Yes well she thought you were straight so things changed a bit." he said.

"I will be careful and yes mom gave me the whole STD talk, relax." she said.

"It's a serious threat just safe sex…" he said and she gave him a confused look.

"How do you think that works dad?" she asked almost laughing a bit when he didn't seem to know how to answer.

"You should really be prepared more for this conversation" she said laughing. "It's fine dad, I know how you can have safe sex in a lesbian relationship" she said even though she doesn't do it but he doesn't need to know that.

"Ok good. Okay any… questions?" he asked.

"No… please stop talking…" she said and Stuart laughed.

"I was just asking" he said.

"Yeah and the idea of you trying to answer is enough to give me nightmares" she said and Stuart rolled her eyes.

"Okay get some studying done" he said handing her back her notes. He wasn't happy knowing that Lena has lost her virginity but he knew it had to happen eventually. He just isn't happy his little girl is growing up too fast.

 **Next one might be up tomorrow of young Lena first hearing about gay relationships and how her parent's handle it. Feedback please, so I can get better at writing.**


	2. Chapter 2 A Misunderstanding

**A Misunderstanding**

-6 years old-

Stuart sat outside as he watched Lena ran around the backyard with her friend, Jenny. What started as a casual game of tag quickly ended with Jenny on top of Lena. How did that even happen? Jenny tickled her causing Lena to laugh but scream for her to stop.

"Jenny, off of her" he said and Jenny did as told.

"Let's go inside" she said and they ran inside quick. Stuart got up and followed them into the house. He walked into find Lena kissing Jenny's cheek.

"What's going on?" he asked her.

"We are playing house, daddy?" Lena said as if it was obvious. Stuart decided to dismiss what he saw. After all she sees him kiss Dana's cheek and he will often kiss her cheek when he gets home from work. She probably just thinks it's fine to do the same with a friend. It is fine, It was innocent after all. She's only six years old. Besides even if it's a sign of any sort of sexual orientation other than being straight neither him nor Dana would be against that.

"So she's the kid" Lena said grabbing one of her dolls.

"I'm going to be mom" Jenny said taking control of the game. She's definitely more outgoing than Lena.

"Well then who am I?" Lena asked her and Stuart continued to read the newspaper seeing if they can figure the problem out among themselves.

"You can be my sister" Jenny said and Lena shook her head.

"You can be the baby's aunt" Jenny suggested and Stuart couldn't help but laugh since that's the same thing.

"Oh okay… I guess."

"You can be the mom too" Jenny said catching Stuart's attention.

"My cousin has two mommies" Jenny continued and Lena looked at him questioningly.

"That's a good idea, Jenny" I said and Lena smiled at Jenny.

"Ok" she said happily. He decided he will have to talk to her about it since Lena seemed a little confused by Jenny's idea.

Once Jenny had gone home Dana and Stuart were making supper and Stuart decided to let Dana know what happened.

"Guess what happened during Lena's play date with Jenny?" he asked her.

"Oh god, what? Jenny's nice and all but she can be controlling" Dana said and Stuart agreed.

"Yeah I can see that but you can't pick your kids friends" he said.

"Yeah if only we could" she said and Stuart laughed.

"No you're right we wouldn't want Lena to be around … controlling people" he said and Dana elbowed him in the side playfully.

"Oh shut up. So what happened?"

"Nothing bad, they were playing house and after a bit of debate over the mom role Jenny says they can both be the mom. She stated that her cousin has 2 moms…" he started.

"Okay, what's the big deal?" she asked.

"Well it's not but I think we should talk to Lena about it since I think it confused her. I mean she doesn't see any type of gay relationships" he said.

"Ok we will talk to her during supper. I agree we need to raise her more understanding of 'different lifestyles'" she said. After all there are still people against their marriage, and she saw nothing wrong with the LGBT community.

They all sat down at the kitchen table for supper.

"Yay mac & cheese" Lena said excitedly as they had chicken and mac & cheese for supper.

"Did you have fun at your play date with Jenny?" Dana asked Lena.

"Yeah lots of fun! We played house" she said.

"I heard… we need to talk about that…" Dana asked her.

"Was what Jenny said wrong?" Lena asked.

"No sweetie, what makes you think that?" Stuart asked.

"Well when I was holding her hand yesterday at recess this boy said it was wrong" she said not understanding what all this means.

"There's nothing wrong with what Jenny said. Gender doesn't matter in a relationship all that matters is they love, trust and respect each other" Dana explains.

"Okay well then why did he say it's wrong?" she asked.

"Well honey sometimes people don't like things they don't understand. Like some people aren't okay with me and daddy being together because some people don't like that we are different races" Dana said.

"You mean like your skin color don't match?" Lena asked.

"Yes that's what race means" Dana said.

"So what race am I in?" she asked. Oh god why don't we take care of all the tough conversation all at once?

"Well you are part of both races that's called biracial since bi means 2" Dana said always trying to fit in some learning.

"Oh okay so if he understands then they won't be against it?" Lena asked them. Even though they both knew this is overly simplified version of the debate over LGBT rights but is the best their 6 year old can understand.

"Yeah" they both said.

"So it's important that we accept people who are different from us and not let people against it stop us from being who we are or love who we love, okay?" Stuart said.

"Okay, daddy. Can we have ice cream for dessert?" she asked and they both laughed.

"You're not even done with supper yet, you shouldn't be thinking of desert.

"Besides you are pushing your luck having mac & cheese and asking for ice cream. If you want something more later you can have a healthy snack, but you need to eat your corn first" Dana said. Well at least that went as well as can be expected.

The next day Lena was playing on the playground with Jenny and the boy that she referred to before accidentally ran into her.

"Watch where you're going, idiot" he yelled at her.

"Stop" she said.

"Whatever idiot" he said again.

"Leave her alone" Jenny said.

"Oh is your girlfriend going to save you? You're stupid and bad" he said and tears came to her eyes.

"No I'm not you just don't know! It's not bad it's just…" she said but she was cut off by the teacher coming over.

"What's going on here?" she asked.

"She was saying gay is okay" the kid said.

"He doesn't get it" Lena said frustrated.

"Lena, come on" she said.

"No it's not bad!" she yelled frustrated now completely in tears.

"Lena that's not an appropriate school conversation, let's go for a walk down to talk to the principal's office" she said and walked her down the principal's office before going back to playground duty.

Meanwhile, Stuart was in the middle of a tedious pile of paperwork when his secretary came in.

"The principle of your daughter school called, you want me to patch him through?" she asked.

"Yes" he said worried about what happened. It wasn't like Lena to get in trouble.

"Mr. Adams can you come pick up your daughter from school?" he asked him.

"Why is everything okay?" he asked him.

"Your daughter has been discussing inappropriate topics with another student. Are you able to come pick up your daughter, sir?" he asked. Inappropriate topics? What does that mean? She's six what inappropriate topics will she know to say to another student? Then it hit him: gay relationships. He immediately got mad. She shouldn't get in trouble for that.

"Uh yeah I can be there in 20 minutes." he said pissed off.

He got down to the school a little under 20 minutes later to hear Lena, who was crying hard, being lectured at by the principle.

"Homosexuality is bad and you are not to be talking about this with other students" he said his voice raised more than he would have liked and Stuart walked in.

"Excuse me but it isn't necessary for you to yell at a six year old" he said not

tolerating it at all.

"Daddy" she barely managed to say as she was crying so hard she was gasping for air.

"Hey Lena honey" he said wiping the tears from her face. "Deep breaths to calm yourself. Can you go wait in the hallway for me while I talk to your principal" he asked and she took a few deep breaths before nodding and getting up and leaving the room.

"She was crying to the point of having trouble breathing and you think it's okay to yell at her? She's just a little kid" he said.

"A little kid who was talking about gay relationships with other students we can't tolerate that, sir. I don't know what you are telling your daughter but it's best she learns early that this behavior isn't acceptable in society. Do you want to set her up to go down this bad life path in the future?" he asked only infuriating him more.

"It's better than her being a bigoted judgemental person who can't think for themselves." he said.

"She's suspended for 3 days" he said.

"Suspended? You've got to be kidding me. You are punishing a 1st grader for repeating what we talked to her about by taking away her learning privilege for 3 days?" he asked pissed off. Regardless of political beliefs this isn't Lena's fault. She was trying to teach the kid who was mean to her and she got in trouble for it. Poor kid.

"Well if you told her that then congratulations you got your daughter suspended. Maybe try to be a better parent next time" he said.

"I'm going to go take my daughter home and tomorrow me and my wife will be back to take her out of this school so she can go to a better one." he said knowing that when he tells Dana about this she will agree with him. She almost pulled her out of this school a month ago because an older student called her the n word and the school did nothing about it. He was pissed to but didn't think it was a good idea to uproot her since she was just getting used to this school and they agreed to give it another try. Well they failed.

The principal looked shocked but shrugged it off, "Alright I'll see you and the misses here tomorrow then"

He walked out of the principal's office to see Lena sitting nervously on the bench outside his office not making eye contact with him.

"I'm sorry daddy" she said tears sliding down her cheek.

"Hey" he said kneeling down in front of her. "I'm not mad at you, because you didn't do anything wrong. We will talk more later but let's go home and maybe we can watch a movie" he said and she smiled.

"Really? Can we watch Cinderella?" she asked.

"Yes we can watch Cinderella, how did I know you would ask that?" he asked teasingly.

"Because it's my favorite, daddy" she said and laughed.

"Oh right" he joked before grabbing her backpack and taking her hand and leaving the school.

An hour later Dana came home early since today is her short day as she only has 2 classes, she came home to see her husband laying on the couch looking over stuff for work with the movie Cinderella on and their daughter asleep next to him.

"Why are you two home, Lena should be in school" she said and he looked up from his paperwork.

"That's what I need to talk to you about let me put Lena in bed" he said picking up Lena and taking her upstairs and putting her into her bed and putting her bunny in her arms since she won't be happy if she wakes up without it.

"So what's going on?"

"Well Lena took our words last night and decided if they just need to understand, that she will take after her mommy and play teacher. Long story short she was taken to the principal's office for 'discussing inappropriate topics'" he said.

"Oh Lena" Dana said. They should have seen this coming.

"I know poor kid was being yelled at by the principal while she was crying. So since you weren't there I did what you would do and then told him we will be back to discharge her from the school" he said.

"I have a busy schedule tomorrow but I can meet you there during my lunch break. Can you stay home with her tomorrow? It's too late to get a sitter and your sister is on vacation" she said since Stuart's sister runs a daycare from her house and when they can't be home with her they just take her to the daycare and she helps with the younger kids.

"Yeah I can but how quick do you think you can get her enrolled in that other school?" he asked.

"Well I know people so hopefully by middle of next week she will be in classes and she gets back from the beach on Sunday right?" she asked.

"Yeah, we need to talk to her once she wakes up" he said.

"I'm not taking back what we said yesterday" she insisted.

"Neither am I, we just say the world isn't ready for it" he said and she nodded.

"So much drama for a 6 year old" she said and Stuart laughed kissing her.

"You're telling me I just yelled at her principal" he said laughing.

"Sounds like he deserves it and I guess I'm rubbing off on you" she said.

"When it comes to Lena I don't need you to rub off on me" Stuart said and soon heard Lena come downstairs still holding her bunny.

"Daddy I'm hungry" she said and stopped when she saw Dana.

"I'm sorry mommy, are you mad" she said not looking up at her the same way she did with Stuart earlier.

"No honey I'm not mad as daddy said before you didn't do anything wrong. I will make you a snack soon but let's talk first. " She said and they went into the living room.

"Okay so it's important for you to know that we aren't taking back what we said yesterday." Dana stated first.

"What's homesetuality?" she asked her trying to say homosexuality as her principal said was wrong earlier.

"Homosexuality is one someone is in a relationship with someone that's the same gender as them. Either two women or two men and as we said before it's not wrong. As long as they love each other and treat each other right it's not wrong. It's just some people are afraid of change. Do you remember when you didn't want to move over to the big room and we waited until you were ready?" she asked her.

"Yeah"

"Well it's like that people don't want to accept this change like they don't want to change rooms. You can't force them because they have to learn to change at their own speed and some will take longer than other. So maybe we don't push them. I know what you were trying to do but maybe we wait a bit." she said and Lena nodded.

"Ok we just need to talk to you about school" Stuart said.

"Ok"

"We are going to have you go to a different school" he said.

"No!" Lena said shocking both of them. She has said multiple times that she didn't like the school because kids were mean and that she didn't want to go which wasn't like her since she loved preschool.

"Honey you said you didn't like that school"

"Well yeah but I had Jenny. I won't have friends if I got to a new school" she said.

"Well you will have to make new friends and I'm sure you will quickly. Besides Jenny lives 2 blocks from our house you will still play together all the time. Tomorrow I will take you to check out the new school and I'm sure you will like it" he said but Lena still looked hesitant.

"Remember what we told you about keeping an open mind" Dana said and Lena nodded.

The next day they got to the school and Lena got out and looked up at the school.

"It's big" she said to her dad.

"I don't think it's big I just think your small" Stuart teased and Lena looked at him with the same amount of sass she got from her mom.

"I'm not small! I'm a good height for 6." she said and Stuart laughed. Only Lena.

"I'm teasing you besides you're almost 7 are you a good height for almost 7" he said jokingly since every time someone asks her age Lena says she's almost 7 (since before she was 6 and a half but by now she is only a month away from her 7th birthday.)

"Yes"

"I think this school is no bigger than your old school" he said and they took a tour of

the school and he had to admit he was impressed by it. They were there around the point that the first graders were out playing on the playground and Lena was allowed to play for a little bit and one of the little girls immediately came over and asked if she wanted to play tag which she happily did. Yeah this is the school for her and she will have a normal childhood.

 **Let me know what you think. Any ideas will help.**


	3. Chapter 3 Discrimination

Discrimination

Dana looked in the fridge trying to find something to make her and Lena for supper but it became clear how long it's been since the last time they went to the grocery store since they were all but out of food.

"Hey Lena get shoes on we are going to the grocery store." she said and she groaned.

"Do we have to? Can't I stay home" she whined.

"If you want to eat, yes we do have to and no you can't stay at home you are 8" she said and Lena reluctantly got her shoes on and followed her to the car.

"Can I pick something out?" she asked. "Please"

"Fine one thing but you have to share with your dad" she said.

"That's not fair… he eats all of it." she said and Dana laughed.

"Oh I know I have lived with your dad for longer than you have you're just gonna have to figure it out" she said wondering if she will think to pick something out that her dad doesn't like or something he doesn't care for too much.

They went through the store getting everything they need and Lena was trying to figure out what candy she wanted.

"How about this if you pick something that both you and your dad likes then I will get 2 so you don't have to share but if you pick out your favorite that your dad doesn't like then I will only get one but still probably won't have to share" she offered curious what Lena will do. Lena loves chocolate and caramel and Stuart wouldn't eat caramel if he was paid too. They both however like chocolate and peanut butter. Lena went over and picked up two chocolate-peanut butter bars and Dana smiled at her.

"Good job, that was nice of you" she said before they went to cash out. A man was standing with a few things in hand going to grab a soda from the refrigerator a few feet from the checkout line.

"You in line?" she asked but he didn't respond so she went to be next in line.

"Excuse me but you took my spot" the man said nastily.

"I asked if you were in line and you didn't answer… sorry" she said being as polite as she can be since Lena was watching the whole thing but hated people like him. Like how hard is it to be nice Lena did it without a second thought. All he had to do is ask nicely and she would have just moved without a problem (even though she is doing it anyways).

"Why don't you go back to where you're from, you don't belong here" he said nastily getting in front of her. Lena looked up at her not understanding what he was saying. 'Really, in front of my daughter?' She thought angrily.

"Excuse me but I don't appreciate you speaking that way to me in front of my daughter. I asked you nicely if you were in line and if you didn't hear me all you had to do was ask nicely for your spot back. You're racist remarks are unjustified" she said trying to handle this as well as she can without letting him speak that way to her. She doesn't want Lena seeing that either.

"Whatever" he said going to check out and she looked down at Lena.

"It's okay, let's get home and make dinner and you can give daddy the candy bar you picked out for him" she said and Lena nodded. They checked out before heading home. They started carrying in the groceries from the car and Stuart came out to help.

"Well we finally got food" he said.

"Lena why don't you go do your homework, me and dad can get the rest of the groceries" she said and Lena went inside.

"Everything alright?" he asked.

"Some racist told me to 'go back to where I came from' in front of Lena." she said.

"Wow what's wrong with people" he said. He hates to think of them dealing with racism. How hard is it for people to just treat people equally.

"Like I'm used to it but in front of Lena?" she said. "She's a kid"

Stuart didn't like her being 'used to it'. How often does this happen?

"How often does this happen?"

"Well not nearly as much as it used to but pretty often. Not it's not that obvious though. I do think most people don't realize they are doing it but sometimes it's obvious they meant for it to come out that way" she said.

He does worry that sometimes he says something that can be racist even if he doesn't mean it that way. After all he was raised by pretty racist parent's and even though before he even got to high school he started to question why skin color has anything to do with any of the racist stuff he heard growing up. That doesn't mean that he can't accidentally say something wrong.

"You would say something…" he started and she knew what he meant. His parent's practically disowned him for dating her since it was a way of 'getting back at them' and then made a handful of racist comments.

"You're good… and yes I will put you in your place if you ever did" she said laughing a bit before grabbing the groceries and kissing him quick before heading in. He got the rest of the groceries before following her in.

"Did you finish your homework?" Dana asked Lena.

"Almost" she said.

"I'm gonna talk to her after she finishes her homework could you make supper?" she asked him.

"Yeah sure."

Once Lena finished her homework, Dana went over to talk to her.

"Let's talk for a minute" she said and Lena nodded.

"You know what that guy said at the store today was wrong right?" she asked.

"Why did he ask you to go back to where you come from? Seems weird to me" she said confused.

"Well he assumed I wasn't from America and so he was telling me to leave the country" she explained.

"You're from New York, that's in America" she said.

"Yes it is, he was wrong for assuming that. Do you remember when we talk about gay relationships not being wrong and we talked about how some people have trouble with things different from what they are used to but what he said wasn't right. He shouldn't say things like that" she said.

"It wasn't nice" she said.

"No it wasn't and we don't say mean things. He should have handled that better but he didn't but we still don't say mean things back" she said even though she might have if Lena wasn't there.

"Ok… can I have my chocolate bar now?" she asked and Dana shook her head.

"After supper… you don't need sweets right now. Why don't you go play for a bit until supper" she said and Lena got up went up to her room.

They all sat down for supper and ate spaghetti.

"Did you tell dad what you got him?" Dana asked Lena catching Stuart's attention.

"You got me something?" he asked her.

"Yeah we got chocolate bars" she said excitedly.

"We did? You got me one?" he asked.

"I told her she can get her favorite but she would have to share or she could get one you both like and I would get 2. She totally could have picked out a chocolate caramel one but she picked out 2 peanut butter ones" Dana explained.

"Thank you honey, you didn't have to do that" she said. She's such a good kid.

"You're welcome" she responded.

"I wasn't going to make her share with you, you are horrible at sharing food" Dana said and he gave her a look of mock offense.

"I am not, I share perfectly fine. I share with you guys all the time" he said defending himself.

"Yes but you take such huge bites" Dana said.

"No I don't… this is a normal size bite" he said showing a fork way too full of spaghetti.

"No it's not!" they both said.

"Yes it is… it's not my fault you guys take such small bites" he said.

"We don't you just take big bites, you are going to choke someday" Dana said half serious.

"Wow I'm feeling attacked right now" he joked watching as both Lena and Dana laughed as it became just like any other nights.

 **Let me know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4 Little Fashionista

Little Fashionista

1st day struggles

It was Lena's first day of kindergarten and Stuart was upstairs trying to get Lena ready. It proved to be quite a task.

"Alright you need to get dressed" he said once she brushed her teeth. He held up a shirt and pair of pants showing her. "This works?" he asked.

"Nothing about that works." she said and he laughed.

"Seriously? You are 5 who are you trying to impress?" he asked.

"It's my first day, dad, I have to look good" she said and he put his hands up in surrender. Before getting up and picking out another outfit.

"This work for you, fashionista?" he asked jokingly.

"No, that doesn't match" she argued.

"How does this not match black matches with everything" he argued back.

"Let me pick something out" she said. "You're hopeless"

"Gee thanks kid, pick something out then." he said.

"Pick me up, I can't reach the top drawer" she said and he laughed picking her up so she can look through the top drawer. After a while of looking through possible outfits, she finally picked out a cute blue dress. Once they got her dressed he thought finally she can just go downstairs and eat breakfast and get her off to school.

"Shoes" she said. 'So much for that' he thought.

"Why don't you just put your flip flops on?" he asked.

"Flip flops? That doesn't work with this dress at all. That's almost as bad as wearing sneakers" she said going over and looking through her shoes before finally settling on a pair of black flats.

"Oh you need a sweatshirt" he told her since the school is pretty cold from the AC being cranked up.

"A sweatshirt won't look good with this" she said.

"Well you need to wear something it's cold in the school" he told her and she sighed but picked out a white pullover.

"Let's go eat" he said and they went downstairs just in time for breakfast to be ready.

"Hey you look cute… dad picked that out?" Dana asked finding that hard to believe.

"I did" she said.

"Okay that makes more sense" she said and Stuart rolled his eyes.

"After breakfast will you do my hair?" Lena asked Dana.

"Yeah, you can't go with your hair like that" Dana said and Lena agreed and Stuart couldn't see a difference between her hair now and after her hair is brushed.

"You are dropping her off, right?" Stuart asked.

"No I can't I have that appointment" she said.

"Alright fine" he said and they finished eating before doing her hair and finally getting her off to school. He can't imagine doing this every morning but he's sure he's going to have to get used to it because he can't imagine her settling for looking anything less than perfect ever.

Fashion Help

When Lena was 8, Dana's younger sister, Celia, was getting married so the family was getting ready for the wedding. Dana was doing her makeup while Lena doing her hair. Stuart walked downstairs in a suit and tie and through the mirror Lena saw him and turned around.

"You are going to wear that suit?" she asked.

"What is wrong with it?" he asked her.

"The pattern on your tie doesn't match with your suit and your shirt doesn't match your suit" she said and Dana laughed.

"You agree with her?" he asked Dana.

"Yeah that outfit doesn't work… Lena could you pick something out for him?" she asked him.

"Wait you are going to have the 8 year old pick out my outfit?" he asked.

"The 8 year old better at fashion than you? Yes it's quicker this way" Dana said and Lena got up and went to pick out an outfit for him and he followed her.

"You are pretty good at this… maybe you should do something with it in the future" he said.

"Nope, I'm going to be a teacher but I'm going to look good doing it" Lena said and Stuart laughed.

"I have no doubt." he said and Lena finally picked out a suit and tie for him.

"There you go, get dressed we have to get going" she joked mocking her always-early fathers tone and he rolled his eyes.

"Hey that's my line." he said and she laughed. How he lived his life without Dana and Lena he won't be sure since now he needs help pick out an outfit. Now if only being married to the love of his life and having a great daughter didn't come with the cost of dealing with her crazy family, especially her dad, everything would be perfect.

 **Just an idea that came to me. I'm by no means good at fashion I could use someone picking my outfits out. Will try to post more, let me know if you have any ideas and what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5 First Date Embarrassment

First Date Embarrassment

Lena was obviously nervous about this date. It was her first one since Natalie broke up with her. Her first real date with Nat was when they were already dating for over a month. This time she barely knows her and was set up by a friend. So far it was going ok but it was obvious it wouldn't end up going anywhere.

"I'm sorry I'm talking your ear off" Julie said. "What about you?"

"Well i'm not playing any sports… not athletic at all" she said since she was talking about getting on the soccer team.

"Oh nothing wrong with that. Any ideas of what you want to do for a living?" she asked.

"Teaching. My mom is a professor at UC and when I was like 9 the one day she had to take me to class with her because my babysitter had a last minute emergency. I was with her all day and I got bored coloring and heard the same lecture like 3 times. Anyways at the end of her last class the one student asked my mom a question and before she could answer I did and correctly too my mom was so proud of me. Since then I just wanted to go into education," she said.

"Wow, you answered?" she asked. "It was a college class"

"Yeah but I heard it 3 times and it was only a 101 class. Also the question was really easy and thinking back he might have been drunk already" Lena said and she laughed.

"I'm sure he was" she said.

"Yeah I'm going to go to the restroom real quick, excuse me" she said before standing up and tripping over the table leg and falling to the ground all eyes in the restaurant on her.

"Are you ok?" Julie asked helping her up and Lena just nodded before continuing to the bathroom so embarrassed.

A little over an hour later Lena got home just glad the night was over.

"How did it go?" Stewart asked not moving from his position sitting on the couch watching a movie his arm around Dana.

"Oh great, glad you guys are having a good night" she said sarcastically.

"What happened?" Stewart asked.

"Tripped and fell in front of the entire restaurant, everyone was staring at me" she said sitting down on the recliner.

"Sorry kid, that sucks" Stewart said and Dana sat up from leaning against Stewart.

"It was so embarrassing" she complained.

"How did the date go?" Dana asked.

"Fine, doubt it will go anywhere but minus the tripping it was fine" she said.

"Oh well everyone has embarrassing stories dating. It will be funny soon." Stewart said. "My first date I spilled half a bottle of wine on her. It wasn't nearly as bad since we already drank the first half already."

"Weren't you like 15?" Dana asked.

"So? My brother James was 22 and picked me up a bottle and it didn't help that it was red wine and her dress was white"

"Well you completely ruined her dress" Dana said.

"Oh come on like you don't have embarrassing stories. Our first date you bit my lip when I kissed you because I put my hand on your knee." Stewart said.

"Shut up I panicked a bit when I thought you were trying something" she said.

"My hand was on your knee!" he argued.

"Wow dad really shouldn't be touching her knee on the first date" Lena joked.

"Funny. I wasn't trying anything," he said and Lena got up to go to the bathroom.

"She's probably right though… shouldn't be touching your knee on the first date her conceivement started that way" Stewart said knowing Lena can still hear him and Dana laughed.

"Oh my god Dad, i'm not even out of the room yet." Lena complained.

"Do you think it happened that night? I always thought it-" Dana started.

"I hate you both" she said leaving the room and they both laughed

"Love you too" Stewart said laughing always enjoying being able to tease his daughter.

 **Sorry I haven't posted in awhile. My computer is very temperamental and I often have to hand write stories and just type everything up when my computer is working. Let me know what you think.**

 **I wrote a one shot that ended up being a full story and I'm debating editing (once I finish writing it) and posting. Want to know your opinion. Takes place when Lena is a teenager but Stef is in it. Involves domestic violence (mostly mental) and suicide, etc. and Dana and Stewart are very involved.**


	6. Chapter 6 An Adjustment Part 1

An Adjustment

Stuart knew it's never a good idea to try and 'change' your kids unless you want a full rebellion and an unintentional reverse psychology response from them only making them act the way you didn't want before more. Dana despite her 'mother knows best there for you should listen to me' stance on a lot in Lena life still knows better than to try with certain things. So both parents knew it wasn't a good idea to try and have her 'play straight' but neither knew what to do. They weren't necessarily against it, it was just an adjustment for both of them.

"Look she's 17 this doesn't necessarily mean anything?" Stuart said to Dana.

"What?"

"It's a stage, this is what your teen years are for" he reasoned.

"What did you do during your teens?" Dana asked teasingly.

"Funny" he said.

"You still haven't answered but okay"

"I mean it's a time to figure yourself out" he said.

"I don't know, it seems like she might have already figured it out." Dana said referring to them walking into see her and Natalie a little too comfortable today. "It didn't seem too new to her"

"Thank you for that." he said sarcastically.

"I don't know why you are just now acting this way, we have known for a week" she reasoned.

"And we have barely talked about it since then besides I didn't need to see it, I didn't think she had… a partner" he said.

"They kissed it's not like we walked in on them… you know" she said.

"Kiss a little more than just a kiss." he said.

"Come on let's go talk to her, stop exaggerating" Dana said.

"Exaggerating? Did we walk in on the same thing?"

"Just stop, Stuart." she said before going to Lena's room.

"Can we come in?" Dana asked knocking on the door.

"You are going to either way" Lena said annoyed.

"We ask to make sure you are dressed" Dana said.

"I'm dressed" Lena said and they walked in.

"We need to talk about… well the PDA" he said.

"What PDA we were in the house, being home is like the exact opposite of public" Lena said.

"Lose the attitude" Dana said.

"I don't see what the problem was, all I did was kiss her" Lena reasoned.

"The problem is we weren't home" Dana said. "You know the rule"

"Yeah I can't have boys over when you aren't home" Lena said pointing out the now obvious loophole to their rule.

"I didn't" she said under her breath.

"Well we are feeling sassy today… knock it off" Dana warned.

"What technically I didn't break any rule you two didn't even change the rule after you found out" Lena said.

"Lena Elizabeth don't make me last name you" Dana said.

"Consider the rule changed" he said. "We just need some time to adjust to this"

"Ok" she said. "I did ask if I could have Nat over" she said thinking this is unfair since she was given permission.

"We weren't thinking of the fact that you are… We weren't thinking of it. Also, it's not like we knew Natalie was your... partner" Dana said awkwardly.

"Yeah that you left out." Stuart said.

"Sorry" she said just trying to end the conversation.

"She's not allowed over without us home besides no kissing in this house" Stuart said. "For you, we own the house the rule doesn't apply to us, I know where you were going with that"

"What about outside the house"  
"First of all that's dangerous people could see you and no, the porch is still our property" she said.

"Well that seems unreasonable"

"Deal with it" he said.

Lena came downstairs into the kitchen where her parents were making dinner or more like Stuart was keeping Dana company as she cooks.

"Well you look nice" Dana said.

"Thank you"

"Dressing up for us, yesterday you were already wearing pajamas when we had supper" Stuart teased and she rolled her eyes.

"When I don't work I take advantage of it and no me and Nat are going out tonight, I'm not staying for supper." Lena said. "I told you this morning"

"You know I'm not responsible for remembering anything before caffeine" Dana answered.

"I know that's why I asked you before your coffee, you say yes unless it sounds dangerous."

"So you are like going on a date?" he asked.

"That's the idea, yeah" Lena said.

"Where? I mean many others don't approve and it could be dangerous" Dana said.

"Picnic, no one will be around."

"Yeah I'm not okay with that" Stuart said.

"What?" Lena asked annoyed. "Dad, come on"

"You being alone with your… partner or whatever… I was a teenager once, not stupid" he said.

"You could always invite her here" Dana said. "I'm making more than enough food. It's been a long time since she's been over for supper"

"Come on, we haven't been on a date since… well you found out. It's not fair we can't go anywhere but here and her place because if we go somewhere public we have to worry about people and we can't go anywhere private or have the house alone." she ranted.

"Sorry kid life's not fair, we can be in the next room after supper but that's the most privacy you and Natalie are getting" Dana said and Lena groaned but went to call her.

"Hey yeah change of plans, my mom is caffeinated now and came to her senses. You want to come over for dinner?" she asked.

"Yeah I figured this will probably happen, it will calm down once they are coming to terms with it more." Nat said.

"Honestly it was easier before they knew" Lena complained.

"I know." she said. "What time should I come?"  
"Supper is in an hour but feel free to come whenever you are ready" she said.

"OK probably about a half an hour" she said.

"See you then" she said before hanging up.

"She coming?" Dana asked.

"Yes she will be here in about a half hour" she said.

"Great. Why don't you do the salad?" Dana said.

"Sure what is dad doing?"

"I cut the potatoes for her" Stuart said.

"Super helpful" Lena said sarcastically.

"Every time I try to help she says I'm doing something wrong, obviously she doesn't want help she wants to do it by herself" Stuart said.

"You were cutting the potatoes to thick, didn't your mother teach you anything?" she asked.

"Of course she did, she taught me never to ask if a woman is pregnant and asking if a woman is mad only makes her angrier and want to hit you with her purse." Stuart said.

"That's actually pretty good advice… you ask me if I'm mad all the time" Dana pointed out.

"I never said I was good at listening." Stuart joked.

"Well that much I know" Dana said as the doorbell rang.

"And my mom was right you always get more angry" Stuart said standing up to get the door not giving it any thought it was Natalie.

"I got it" Lena said before her dad could get the door.

"Hey you are here" Lena said to Natalie letting her in and kissing her quick knowing there is a good chance that they won't get any privacy for the rest of the night.

"For you" she said handing her flowers.

"You didn't have to do that" she said.

"Well I got them when I thought we were actually going on a date" she said.

"Yeah sorry about this" she said.

"It's okay, your mom is a good cook" she said.

"Hey Natalie, how have you been?" Dana asked when they walked into the kitchen.

"Good, yourself?"

"Good, supper will be done in about 20 minutes" Dana said.

"Well everything smells delicious."

"Oh thank you"

"Can we just go in the living room until supper is done" Lena asked her parent's just trying to have some privacy.

"Sure" Stuart said before both of them went into the living room.

"They are driving me crazy" Lena said.

"Well my mom still doesn't know" Natalie said. Which means they still can go to Natalie's house for some privacy when her parents aren't home.

"Yes if my parents ask..."

"I will lie, I'm not trying to take our spot away, your parent's will never let you over if they think we are home alone." She said.

"Speaking of being alone" Lena said kissing her.

"Your parents are definitely watching" Natalie said kissing her again.

"Well my dad hasn't interrupted yet so we are good" Lena said.

"They are going to have to get used to seeing us as a couple, because I'm not planning ongoing anywhere." Natalie said.

"Good because neither am I" Lena said.

"Great supper is done" Stuart said before going back into the kitchen.

"How weird do you think this will be?" Dana asked Stuart.

"We have had Natalie over for dinner before" he said.

"Yes, but now it's like being on a double date with our daughter and her… partner" Dana said.

"Well now that you say it like that… it weird. Actually it's more like we are crashing their date" he said quickly before Natalie and Lena got in the kitchen.

"Well let's eat" Dana said.

"So, Natalie how is field hockey going?" Stuart asked.

"Well Saturday was our last game but we won so we had a pretty good season" Natalie said.

"Oh that's good did your team go to championships"

"Yes this was our best season in years" she said winking at Lena.

"Oh good job"

"Well your daughter is my good luck charm" she said winking at Lena.

"Have you even been to any of the games?" he asked Lena.

"Yes I have been to 2, she played well" Lena said putting her hand on her knee under the table.

"Did you know what was happening?" Dana asked.

"No clue but she played well" Lena said.

"Well I appreciated you being there." Natalie said.

"So, what's the difference between field hockey and hockey" Dana asked.

"Well it's not on ice for one" Natalie said.

"That's good, you can't ice skate to save your life" Lena teased.

"Don't act like you are any better."

"I'm better than you"

"Well it doesn't take much to be better than me besides it's not like I had much time to practice since we left so early" Natalie said.

"I was nervous you would have broken your leg if we stayed. I wasn't trying to end our date with you in the hospital, and off the team" Lena reasoned.

"I wasn't that bad" Natalie said.

"Please you were two seconds from being offered those walkers things they give children." Lena teased.

"I'm not the one that bumped into some woman" Natalie teased back causing Lena to laugh.

"Oh she was so mad" Lena said and both of them laughed and Dana gave Stuart an amused sideways glance.

"Anyways it's also a ball instead of a puck and less trying to kill each other" Natalie said awkwardly noticing the exchanged looks between Dana and Stuart.

"Well that's good" Dana said.

"Thank you for having me over for supper, everything is delicious" she said.

"Well thank you, old family recipe" she said. "So how have your family been?"

"Pretty good yeah my brother is now officially a kindergartner and it's all he talks about" she said.

"That's a cute age"

"He's adorable" Lena said.

"Yeah and he knows it too. She called him cute the other day and he said 'of course I am'" Natalie said.

"Lena was the same way, preschool was apparently her fashion runway" Stuart said. "It was so hard to get her out of the house each morning"

"Yes but I was the most fashionable preschooler" Lena said laughing.

"I'm sure you were" Natalie said.

"She was and she was critiquing her dad's outfits by elementary school." Dana said.

"He would still go out in public like that" Lena said and Stuart rolled his eyes.

"My outfit was not that bad"

"You were but whatever you want to tell yourself. He never listens to me about it either, just wait until you have a husband" Dana said not giving the statement any thought. Lena and Natalie exchanged quick sideways glance before Lena awkwardly looked down at her plate. They were used to hearing it but now that they know it makes Lena worry they won't actually accept her being gay. They keep talking like this is temporary and it makes her worry they won't be accepting when they find out this isn't a stage and she is 'a real lesbian'.

"Or you know whatever the future brings" Stuart said awkwardly noticing the tension from Dana's mistake. "It's unpredictable"

They finished eating in an awkward silence before clearing their plates, "Can we go into the living room?" Lena asked.

"Yeah" Stuart said before they left eagerly.

"I didn't mean to say it, I wasn't thinking" Dana explained.

"I know, she will be okay and if she's not I'm sure you can find a way to blame me" He said trying to lighten the mood. "It's not like they don't hear it all the time" he reasoned.

Meanwhile, Lena and Natalie went in and sat on the couch. "I'm sorry"

"It's fine, not like you said it" Natalie said. "You okay?"

"What is going to happen when they realize this isn't a stage, they keep acting like I'm going to outgrow it, like its music taste or something"

"I'm sure it will be okay" she said.

"Hope you are right"

 **Part 1 of 2, inspired by season 5 episode 7 where Stuart talks about Lena coming out and that it was an unjustment. Let me know what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7 An Adjustment part 2

An Adjustment: Part 2

"We are going to be late and that's with me saying we had a 5 o'clock reservation when we had a 6" Stuart said.

"You do that all the time, I don't fall for it anymore" Dana said.

"Yeah for like 2 dates we actually got there on time, it was wild." Stuart teased.

"Be good, the last thing we need is you getting pregnant" Stuart said to Lena before going to the bathroom quick as Dana finally finished getting ready.

"I'm pretty sure your dad failed biology" Dana said winking at Lena catching his mistake.

"Seriously no boys" Stuart said not giving it any thought as it a habit to say many times before both of them left.

"No Natalie" Dana said.

"Oh right sorry, habit. No Natalie" Stuart said." Dana we really have to go"

"I'm coming, will you relax" she said and he walked out to the car,

"He will get used to it, he doesn't have a problem with it just has trouble adjusting old habits. Can't teach old dogs new tricks. He will probably say it until after you get married." Dana said.

"I know I'm okay, go before dad must come in to get you" Lena said.

"No Natalie" Dana said.

"Got it" Lena said watching to see the car go drive away before picking up the phone.

"Hey Natalie, you coming over… finally got them out of the house" Lena said.

Lena came downstairs annoyed," I told you last week about me and Natalie's date tonight and you said yes"

"I didn't say yes I said if you are good and sorry but you have to go to the reunion I already told everyone you were coming" Dana answered.

"I didn't do anything wrong, dad told me the reunion is tomorrow" Dana said.

"Yes well his memory is horrible and you know it, apparently it's stress not age" Dana said.

"Hey, I'm not old just stressed" Stuart said to Dana.

"Sure you are, love" she said sarcastically.

"6 years not 30. I'm not that much older than you" he said.

"You have to go, end of story. Just go on your date tomorrow" she said.

"We can't go tomorrow" she said annoyed.

"I'll let you in on a secret" Stuart said to Lena.

"Get used to it because finding time for a date gets harder when you get older" he said and she groaned.

"Misery likes company." Dana said and she went to call and let Natalie know she can't go on the date.

"I do feel bad" Stuart said.

"Get your date right before you say yes. Lena thinks we are out to keep her and Natalie apart when all we are trying is to keep them from having sex." she said.

"Sorry I thought it was tomorrow, which would have been nicer because I have to go to New York tomorrow." he said and she rolled his eyes.

"You aren't getting out of it." she said.

"Yeah well I don't think anyone else should know right now" she said. "We don't know how people will react"

A few hours later they showed up at Dana's family reunion and Dana's oldest sister, Maurice, came over to them.

"Oh there you are" she said hugging each of them.

"It's been too long" she said to Dana.

"Yes it has, you know how it is" she said before Dana's other sister came running over to them.

"Hey" she said slurring her words.

"Hey we are feeling good, aren't we?" Dana asked.

"Yes she drank way too much, she doesn't listen to me" Maurice said.

"Everyone's mother, this one" Celia said.

"If I raised you would be better behaved" she said.

"Better at hiding it, right" Celia said looking over at both Dana and Lena and Stuart laughed.

"Oh when she gets drunk you can tell, trust me, when she says my name it's like 8 syllables long. It's a blast" he said and Dana played slapped him.

"Where the boyfriend at?" Celia asked Lena.

"Oh no boyfriend, Lena is single" Stuart said to her.

"That's what they think, right Lena" she joked.

"She better not" Stuart joked and Celia looked at her empty glass.

"Going to get more of this, want some Lena?" she asked.

"No" Stuart said.

"Celia! How many times have I told you not to give her alcohol?" she asked Celia annoyed.

"Joking" she said leaving and Maurice went over to talk to their cousin James.

"You are sending mixed signals" Lena said to Stuart walking away irritated.

"What is she upset about, what did she expect me to do… out her?" Stuart asked saying 'out her' under his breath so others don't hear him.

"She's probably just mad she couldn't go on her date. It's probably just her being a moody teenager" she said.

During the car ride home they sat in silence until about half way home, "When will this be normal again?"

"What do you mean?" Stuart asked.

"You two have known for months now, are you two ever going to get 'used to it'? It's just so frustrating that me and Natalie aren't treated the same way we would if I was dating a boy" she said.

"We aren't doing it on purpose." Dana said.

"Oh and trust me we aren't going to like anyone you date, regardless of gender" Stuart said.

"Stuart"

"What? It's true" he said.

"You say you are okay with it but you don't act like it. I mean would it kill you to not call us 'partners' for once. I get that it took you by surprise and honestly I didn't mean for you to find out so honestly wouldn't have told you for a while if not. I get that but I thought you two would understand not being in a "traditional" relationship. You dealt with this when you started dating too, you still do, so I thought you would understand." Lena said.

"You're right, we will try to do better at not trying to I guess belittle you and Nat's relationship" Dana said.

"Thank you."

"I didn't think there was anything wrong with saying partner" Stuart said.

"We aren't cops or partners in crime. How would you feel if someone would refuse to call mom your wife?" she asked.

"Okay I didn't think about it that way, sorry." he said.

"Is this about us telling Celia you are single because what are supposed to say? We aren't going to out you" Dana said.

"No I know and thanks just was irritated. " She said.

"Ok because we want you to be happy but we need you to be safe and right now most people aren't accepting and sometimes can hurt you over this. Hopefully this will change soon, just be careful who knows and we will be here for you" Dana said as Stuart pulled into the parking lot.

"Oh and don't think we don't know how you used being in the closet to get alone time with Natalie. Us not knowing benefited you, don't think we don't know this and are watching you two" he said.

"We were just friends for a while there" she said.

"Me and your mom were just friends for a while there and you were born too soon after that." he said and Lena rolled her eyes.

"You are so annoying" Lena said under her breath.

"That's my job as your dad" he said and she rolled her eyes as she walked into the house just glad the night is over.

For the next few weeks Dana and Stuart were really trying to adjust and make sure to treat Lena and Natalie like any other couples. They just always refer to Natalie by her name when asking about her to make sure not to call her 'her partner'. They don't know what is considered normal in things to say for the gay community and aren't trying to insult her. Neither have referred to Natalie as Lena's girlfriend yet not even giving it any thought.

Dana looked in the fridge to see what they have to make for supper, "We can do pulled pork with the barbecue sauce you like so much"

"Oh yes please, that always very good."

"You just have to go get barbecue sauce" she said. "I'll start the pork"

"Ok…" he said going and looking for his keys. "Where are my…"

"Keys are on the living room table" she said knowing what he was going to say.

"No they aren't"

"The table next to the door, not the big one, you know where your keys are supposed to be." she said.

"Well how did they get there?"

"I put them there you had them in the bathroom." she said.  
"Okay, be right back" he said before leaving as Dana started prepping the pork. Lena came downstairs looking around.

"What you looking for?" she asked.

"My backpack or at least my English binder" she said.

"Backpack is in the computer room and your binder is probably in it" she said and Lena went in there.

"Thank you" she said.

"Well apparently I'm you and your father's keeper." she said as Lena went to go upstairs.

"Wait Lena?" she asked and so Lena went back downstairs into the kitchen.

"Yes?"

"Is your girlfriend coming to dinner?" she asked.

"What?" Lena asked shocked since they haven't called her that yet and it shocked her.

"I depend on how much pork I make, is your girlfriend coming?" she asked.

"Oh um no too much homework to do" she said. "You called her my girlfriend"

"Oh yeah, is that okay?" she asked.

"Of course, much better than partner." Lena said smiling.

"OK get your homework done" she said and Lena went upstair to finish her homework.

Stuart stood back and looked at the tree, "A little lopsided"

"You think? Leaning tower of Pisa is straighter than that" Lena said looking at the Christmas tree.

"Hey it doesn't need to be perfect" he said.

"I'm not sure how mom will feel about that, but okay" she said.  
"Speaking of your mom do you have any idea what to get her for Christmas?" he asked.

"No I was hoping you would. I have no idea." she said.

"Great, what are you getting Natalie?" he asked starting to put the lights on the tree.

"I don't know. This is our first Christmas as a couple, I'm not sure what to get her. It's not like she's a jewelry kind of person." she said as Dana walked in.

"What is wrong with that tree?" Dana asked and Lena smirked at her dad.

"It is not my fault that nothing is good enough for you too" he said.

"Oh don't be melodramatic, but seriously why is it leaning?" she asked.

"It was cut crooked but it's fine, I will even it out tomorrow. Seriously Dana what do you want for Christmas?"

"I took your credit card and bought myself stuff the other day, you already finished shopping for me" she said.

"Great, can we do that yearly?" he asked.

"Lucky you" Lena said to him.

"Lena doesn't know what to get Nat" Stuart said.

"Jewelry" Dana offered.

"She's not really a jewelry person. I would like to give her something she will actually like and use." she said.

"OK, what does she actually need then?"

"I don't know she hasn't told me what she wants. I've talked to her parents about what to get her and they didn't have any idea what I should get her. I just don't know what to get her." she said.

"I mean maybe something sentimental, like a picture collage things meaningful to you two." Dana said.

"Yeah I'm making one but I feel like I need to get her more than that. I mean she needs sporting equipment but I feel like I would get her the wrong stuff. She needs a new field hockey what's it called but she likes her old one views it as a good luck charm" she said.

"OK if you can't think of what it's called you will definitely get her the wrong thing" Dana said.

"Her field hockey stick"

"You can't get her a new one if she thinks of her old one as a good luck charm, athletes are weird like that." Stuart stated.

"Well I could get her sport clothes but…"

"Take it from me, do not get your girlfriend clothes." Stuart said and Lena smiled.

"You got me clothes this year" Dana said.

"Unless she is buying them for herself"

"That's the first time you called her my girlfriend." Lena said.

"Oh… yeah I guess it is…. Hey she likes hockey doesn't she?" he asked.

"She plays…"

"No watching hockey, you could get you two tickets to what team she likes" Stuart said.

"That's a great idea, actually. She hasn't been in a while, she would love that" she said.

"See I'm not completely worthless when it comes to gifts" he said.

"Congratulations you found out what to get someone else's girlfriend but completely terrible at buying for your own wife and got us a lopsided tree, you winning Christmas this year" Dana said.

"I didn't get us a lopsided tree they cut it…"

"Not the real issue, Stuart" Dana said.

"You two sound like you have issues to solve and I have a ticket to figure out how to buy" Lena said.

"We don't have issues, just saying the tree is lopsided." she said.

"You managed to get what you want, didn't you?" he asked as Lena went into the other room.

"Yes because you can't take hints."

"I'm bad at hints, just tell me what you want. What is so hard about that?" he asked.

"I don't know you actually listening to me" she said. "Why is that so hard?"

"I do listen to you, you just make things difficult" he said walking out to the same room Lena is in.

"You guys are cute" Lena said mockingly.

"Oh shut up, wait until you have a wife" he said annoyed.

"Mom is right you do suck at getting her gifts." she said.

"Thanks Lena" Dana said.

"Hey kid, you are supposed to be on my side" Stuart complained.

"And you suck at telling us what you want. Now how do you buy hockey tickets?" Lena asked.

 **Wasn't sure how to end this but thought it is important the first time they say girlfriend and future wife. Anyways happy news years, hope everyone had good holidays and Let's hope 2018 is better. Let me know what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8 Big Sister part 1

Big Sister

Eavesdropping:

Stuart finally got his 4 year old daughter ready to go to daycare while both of them are at work since summer and preschool is out for the year.

"Can we have pancakes for breakfast?" Lena asked her dad as she walked downstairs.

"Sure"

"Yay" she said excitedly.

"No, I actually think I'm pregnant" Dana said and all Stuart heard was her say 'I'm pregnant.' Stuart was shocked to hear it: he hasn't seen any signs of her possibly being pregnant but was happy to hear they will have another kid.

"Daddy?" she asked.

"Yes?" he asked.

"What pregnant mean?" she asked him.

"Well um... It means you are going to be a big sister" he said exciting her not thinking he should talk to her first.

"Really?"

"Yeah" he got into the kitchen.

"Okay Celia, I have to go" Dana said before hanging up. "I have to go, I have that meeting."

She kissed him before going to leave.

"Behave at daycare" she said to Lena before leaving.

"Okay I guess we won't talk about it" Stuart said.

"So am I still getting pancakes?" Lena asked.

"Yeah sure" he said going to make her some pancakes. About 30 minutes later he was finally getting her out the door.

"And we can play hide and seek and tag and build cool forts you and mommy aren't allowed in" Lena continued happily.

"Yeah that sounds like fun… hey big sis buckle up" he said and she did.

Lena walked into the daycare, "Miss Maria guess what?"

"What?"

"I'm going to be a big sister" she announced.

"That's exciting"

"She found out this morning there is a good chance she won't stop talking about it." he said.

"Well it's good she's happy about it, congratulations" she said.

"Thank you, let me sign her in" he said doing just that.

"Dana will be by to pick her up around 4, thank you"

"Of course have a good day"

"You too"

Stuart went into Dana's office holding up lunch.

"You're a lifesaver, I'm starving" she said. "I don't have much time though"

"Oh that's okay" he said taking a sip of his third coffee today. "Neither do I"

"Did you get the dressing on the side?" she asked.

"Of course" he said handing her food before starting to eat his hoagie.

"I just got out of that meeting and only have a little bit of time before my next class." she said eating as he did the same finishing his coffee.

"Eat and run then, I just…" he started and her coworker walked in.

"Oh hey Stuart" she said.

"Hey how are you doing?" he asked.

"Better now that meeting is over, now I know how my students feel" she joked.

"I have heard you put them to sleep" Dana said teasingly.

"First of all college students falling asleep in class shows nothing and second of all students fall asleep in your class too" she said.

"So how is Lena?" she asked Stuart.

"She's pretty good looking forward to being a big kid at 5 years old" he said and they continue talking for a little longer before looking at the time.

"Well I should be heading back" he said finishing his sandwich before kissing Dana. "Oh um… I just want you to know I'm so happy" he said referring to what he heard earlier since he didn't have as much time as he would have liked to talk to her about it.

"Ok… hey why don't you ease up on the coffee" she said.

"Alright have a good day, see you tonight"

"Love you"

"Love you too" he said. "Have a good day" he said to her coworker before leaving.

"What was that about?"

"He gets weird when he drinks too much coffee."

"You going to tell him you might be pregnant?" she asked.

"I got my period this morning, I guess I shouldn't have gotten excited about it" she said before getting up to leave for her next class.

Dana got to Lena's daycare to pick her up after getting done from work and walked in to Lena immediately running up to her and hugging her.

"Hey did you have a good day?" she asked her.

"Yeah we got to play outside today" she said happily.

"Oh fun… let me sign you out" she said and Lena let go of her.

"How was she?" she asked one of the daycare workers.

"She was good. No problems, right Lena?" she asked her and Lena nodded.

"Good" she said going over and signing her out.

"Oh and hey congratulations" she said to Dana immediately confusing her. Nothing happened recently that would explain why she is congratulating her.

"Uh for what?" she asked and the girl looked embarrassed.

"Oh god sorry… Lena said that she was going to be a big sister soon" she said shocking her. How did Lena hear about her pregnancy scare.

"Oh you want to run that by me first, Lena?" she asked jokingly masking her disappointment that it's not true. Lena looked at her confused not sure what her mom means since her dad said she was going to be a big sister.

"I'm not pregnant, I don't know where she got that from" Dana told the babysitter.

"Honey where did you hear that you were going to be a big sister?" she asked Lena.

"Daddy… am I not going to be a big sister?" she asked. Now she's even more confused why would Stuart tell her that there's no reason for him to believe she was pregnant. Unless he heard her talk about it but he shouldn't have said it to Lena before talking to her. She only said she thought she was pregnant he didn't even wait for her to verify that.

"No sweetie, I'm sorry" she said and Lena was visibly upset.

"But Daddy said…" she said.

"I know sweetie, I will talk to Daddy. Can you say thank you to Miss. Maria?" she asked.

"Thank you" Lena said in a small voice.

"Thank you" Dana said as well.

"My pleasure, sorry about that" she said.

"Don't worry about it, have a good day" Dana said.

"You too" she said as they left to go home.

"I wanted to be a big sister" Lena said.

"Hey you're a little sister" she said even though Lena and Nathan are rarely around each other.

"That's not as cool and Nate not around" she said as she buckled herself in the back seat.

"I know… there's nothing wrong with being a little sister." she said driving her home.

Stuart got home from work and ruffled Lena's hair much to Lena's annoyance.

"Stop it" she said annoyed fixing her hair.

Dana was working on supper and Stuart came up and hugged her from behind.

"How are you?" he asked her.

"Fine… fake pregnancy is easier than a real one" she said and Stuart paused.

"What?" he asked.

"Why did you tell Lena she's going to be a big sister?" she asked.

"Well um is she not going to be one?" he asked confused.

"I don't know did you get some girl pregnant ?" She asked in a no nonsense voice with the look to match.

"No, of course not, I wouldn't cheat on you. Are you not pregnant?" he asked not sure what happened.

"No, I'm not. Where did you get that from? I never told you I was pregnant" She said.

"When you were talking to Celia you said you were pregnant" he said.

" No, I said I thought I was pregnant which I did for a bit but I got my period. You never talked to me before talking to Lena" She said.

"I heard you say I'm pregnant, I talked to you about it"

"No you didn't"

"Yes I did, at lunch." Stuart said.

"Wait that conversation? You just said you were happy and I assumed you drank too much coffee again. I got my period, sorry." She said.

"Okay well apparently we aren't great at communicating."

"Apparently not. Why did you tell Lena without talking to me" she said. Shouldn't they talk about it and tell Lena together.

"I heard you say it and asked what it meant and daddy said it means I'm going to be a big sister." Lena said before her dad could, always listening in on conversations she's not supposed to be listening to.

"Ok sorry me and daddy had a miscommunication. You're not going to be a big sister, at least not yet." Dana told Lena. "Honey why don't you go play until supper?"

Lena got up and went into the living room.

"I'm sorry, I should have talked to you before saying it to Lena" he said.

"It's okay, I wish you did though. I don't actually enjoy disappointing you two" she said.

"Hey you didn't disappoint us" he said.

"You are bad at lying and I definitely disappointed Lena" she said.

"Well yes but she also is disappointed that she must eat real food for supper instead of ice cream" he said.

"We are having ice cream for supper?" Lena asked running back into the kitchen.

"No, we aren't. What did we say on listening in on other people's conversation?" Stuart asked.

"Not to do it" she said slowly "but you listened in on mommy's conversation with auntie Celia"

Dana smirked at her husband and he sighed.

"Yes and that didn't work to well did it" he said and she nodded before leaving.

"I swear she could be asleep and I could whisper that to you and she will know" he said and she laughed rolled her eyes.

"I'm pretty sure all kids have a six sense when it comes to desserts"

"I'm sorry i was listening to your conversation, didn't mean to"

"it's okay…what about you " she asked.

"I'm fine… if you were pregnant I would be happy but you aren't disappointing me. I love our little family" he said. Dana comes from a big family (too big- her dad couldn't care for her and her 5 siblings) and they have a mindset that she should naturally have multiple kids. She wouldn't want more than 2 or 3 kids but even if she did she has difficulty getting pregnant. She gets judged for not 'giving her husband more kids'.

"Alright… future notice I will tell you that I'm pregnant to you" she specified and he rolled his eyes.

"Fine"

"Also… you are so lucky you didn't just assume that" she said.

"I would never… I know better…" he said and she looked at him expectantly.

"There is no reason to assume… you look beautiful" he finished and she laughed.

"Took you long enough" she joked taking dinner out of the oven.

"Lena dinner is done" she said setting the table getting Lena a plate before sitting down for dinner with her family.

 **There is another part of this a year later where Lena gets excited to finally be a big sister (for real) and Dana miscarries. It's almost done, just some editing, so should have that up some time this week. It's long so I might split it up though. Monday my next semester starts but I should still have that up for you. Let me know what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9 Big Sister part 2

Big Sister

First Loss

Lena ran into her parent's room before jumping up on their bed and onto her mom, waking both of her parent's. Stuart could tell that Dana was feeling sick.

"Lena, honey, why don't we let mommy sleep a little longer" he said pulling her off of Dana.

"I want breakfast" Lena announced.

"Okay then lets go make breakfast… I will meet you downstairs in a few minutes I need to get dressed." he told her and she left the room.

"You alright?" he asked Dana.

"I'm not feeling too good… thanks for handling Lena" she said.

"Of course, don't worry about it. I can handle the little munchkin by myself for a day" he said putting clothes on.

"Thank you" she said and he kissed her forehead before going downstairs to find Lena getting stuff out for pancakes as she had helped her dad make them many times before.

"We making pancakes?" he asked.

"My favorite, you know that daddy" she said. He measured out the ingredients for Lena who put them in the bowl before mixing the batter.

"Can I pour it?" she asked and he picked her up so she was sitting on the countertop near the stove and Lena poured way too much batter in the pan.

"Stop" he said taking the batter from her.

"That pancake is the size of the pan!" Stuart said and she laughed.

"So?" she asked.

"Are you going to eat a pancake that big? It's bigger than your face" he argued and she laughed.

"I can eat it" she said

"This could feed 3 kids, Lena, but if you want to give it a try go ahead" he said putting her down knowing he will finish whatever she fails to be able to eat.

Lena was sitting eating the pancake when Dana came downstairs not looking any better.

"Mommy we made pancakes" Lena said.

"I see that, that pancake big enough for you?" she joked.

"Yes, daddy let me pour" she said.

"I can tell, I'm sure they are very yummy but I'm not feeling so good so they are all for you and daddy" she explained.

"Do you want some coffee?" Stuart asked.

"No I shouldn't" she said catching his attention. She has been feeling sick recently and they have been slipping up at using condoms so it makes sense that she might be pregnant.

"Um everything okay?" he asked. He isn't going to assume anything he doesn't need to repeat what happened a year ago.

"It's been a while since my last period. I'm not sure but I will get a test today" she told him.

"Okay" he said kissing her before putting her in some toast so she still gets some food even though she is feeling sick.

A few hours later Dana walked into their room and handed him the positive pregnancy test.

"I'm pregnant" she said smiling and he kissed her happily.

"We are going to have another baby" he said kissing her again.

"I found you!" Lena said running over and tagging him and running away. "You're it"

"I honestly forgot we were playing" he said and Dana laughed.

"I love you" he said.

"Love you too... go chase our daughter…" she said when he ran after her in the house. "Outside"

"You are never going to get me!" Lena shouted stopping running for just long enough to stick her tongue out at him before she took off again.

"Oh I will" he said chasing her before eventually catching her and tickling her.

"Daddy stop" she said laughing making him smile. He is so glad that their little family is about to get bigger.

~3 months pregnant~

Dana and Stuart went to pick up Lena from her daycare after getting back from Dana's appointment to make sure everything is going well, which thankfully everything is fine, and they got to even see their baby.

"I think we should tell Lena today" Dana said. She didn't want to tell her before because so much could go wrong in the first 3 months and telling her and something going wrong would make things much worse. They haven't told anyone but Stuarts sister Amelia and most of Dana's sisters have already figured it out for themselves but knew not to say anything to Lena.

"She will be thrilled, she hasn't been very subtle about wanting a little sibling." he said and she laughed.

"No she hasn't. The one day she asked me if her little sibling will be there before Christmas… it was November. Like no, but I'm rethinking this shirt" Dana said.

"Please you look beautiful" he said kissing her.

"Aww thanks you have to say that" she said.

"No I don't!... Okay fine, if I didn't it probably wouldn't go well for me but I mean it" he said as they got out and went into her daycare.

"Mommy, daddy. Why are you both here?" she asked confused since most days Dana drops her off and Stuart picks her up and they rarely both come to get her.

"We both got done with work a little early and came to pick you up. Did you have fun?" Stuart asked as he signed her out.

"Lots of fun" she said.

"Was she good?" Dana asked the daycare worker.

"Yeah she was fine, helped me clean up today" she said.

"Good we always clean up our mess right Lena?" she asked and Lena nodded.

"Ready to go, kiddo?" he asked her.

"Yeah" she said and they went home.

"So we have a bit of an announcement" Dana said to Lena.

"I'm going to be a big sister?" she asked.

"Uh yeah actually" Stuart said.

"Really? Every time I ask you say no" she said happily.

"Yes really" Dana said.

"And it's not like last time when you told me but I wasn't going to be one?" she asked.

"No sweetie this time it's really happening" Dana confirmed. Lena ran over and hugged them.

"Yay, can I have a baby sister… please" she said.

"Oh honey we don't know if you will have a sister or brother yet" Stuart said.

"A sister, please" she begged.

"Lena, we don't have any control over if we are having a little girl or boy" Dana explained.

"But why not!" she said.

"Sorry sweetie if you have a brother or sister is just up to chance" Stuart said.

"Okay I think I will have a little sister… I can teach her everything; the best hiding spots for hide and seek, how to steal cookies when you aren't looking and all that stuff" Lena said happily.

"Are you stealing cookies?" Dana asked.

"No" Lena said as if she didn't just admit to it.

"You just confessed" Stuart said.

"You have no proof, I didn't confess to anything" she said sassily.

"Alright I'm not sure if I believe you" Stuart said.

"I'm so excited, when will my little sister be here?" she asked.

"Again not necessarily a sister but in December" Dana said.

"That's forever from now" she complained.

"It will go fast, why don't you go play while we make supper." Stuart said and Lena went to go play in her room.

"Well that went better than when I told Nate about Lena" Stuart said.

"Yes but on his defense he did think you were going to give him a dog" she said.

"Speaking of Nate, I need to tell him. Hopefully he takes it better this time" he said.

"I'm sure he will… either way our little family is going to get bigger" she said as he wrapped his arms around her his hands resting on her stomach.

~4 months pregnant~

Dana was feeling even worse than she normally does especially since it's suppertime and she normally feels okay at this time of day. What concerned her was she wasn't just feeling nauseous but was feeling very faint. Stuart noticed she wasn't feeling well and went behind her and hugged her which stabilized her.

"You alright?" he asked.

"I don't feel so great" she said practically leaning against him for support.

"What's wrong?" he asked worried that he is more or less holding her upright.

"I feel like I'm going to pass out" she told him and he leads her over to the couch and made her sit down.

"Have you talked to your doctor about this?" he asked thinking she is probably just getting a bit of a stomach bug.

"Yeah he said that if it keeps going on to make an appointment and to make sure to eat and drink enough water" she said.

"And you have been, right?" he asked.

"Do I look like I haven't been eating enough?" she asked gesturing to her slightly rounded stomach.

"Okay that's not a safe question for me to answer. Have you been drinking enough?" he asked.

"I drank like 20 glasses of water today" she complained.

"Okay a little bit excessive and I'm sensing a bit exaggerated" he said and she laid her head against his shoulder.

"What if something is wrong?" she asked.

"I'm sure nothing is wrong, you probably just getting a little sick. Remember when you were pregnant with Lena you thought something was wrong all the time. You would ask me almost daily if she felt like she was moving weird" he reasoned.

"Yes and saying 'I don't know maybe she's moving weird because she's claustrophobic' was not appreciated." she said and he laughed earning a warning look from Dana.

"Oh come on, it's funny." he said. "You needed to lighten up. The only reason her movements felt weird to you because you were anxious and ready to view it that way."

"So you are saying how she was moving didn't feel weird to you?" Dana asked.

"Of course it felt weird. She was an unborn baby moving inside you, it was weird. Honestly it creeped me out a little bit" he said not realizing how much he should just stop talking.

"Our daughter moving creeped you out" she asked clearly upset.

"Well a little bit but I wasn't going to tell you because you were… I should shut up" he said realizing how bad it is to tell his pregnant wife it creeps him out when their unborn child moves especially since she's going through her 'emotional stage'.

"You should have awhile ago" she said going to get up.

"Okay I'm sorry. I love you, Lena and lil one but I think you should stay sitting" he said really fast assuming she's mad.

"I have to pee, I did drink 20 cups of water today" she said moving towards the bathroom. After a few steps Stuart had to grab her quick to soften her fall as she blacked out. She felt the blood pooling between her legs and started crying.

"Stuart" she said, it coming out in a desperate sob.

"I'm taking you to the hospital" he said not noticing that she's bleeding.

"I'm bleeding!" she said in hysterics.

"Oh my god… okay it's okay. Just try to stay calm" he said. He reacted the same way when she went into labor, he was more freaked out than her but tried to stay calm for her and failed miserably.

"I have to get you to the hospital" he said going to help her up and out in the car when Dana finally had a sober thought.

"Lena" she said.

"Oh god, Lena… Lena!" he screamed and she ran downstairs.

"What? I was-" she started before seeing her mom in such bad shape.

"What's wrong with mommy?" she asked in tears scared that something is wrong with mommy and sissy.

"We have to take her to the hospital now!" he said and put her flip flops on before running out to the car.

"Is mommy and sissy going to be okay?" Lena asked her dad on the way to the hospital. The question made Dana even more visually upset so Lena put her hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay, mommy"

"Thank you sweetie, but it doesn't look good for sissy" Dana said knowing that she miscarried. She thought since she passed her first trimester that she didn't have to worry about this happening. Her doctor even said it was safe to tell Lena because everything was going well so the risk of miscarriage was so low.

"What?" Lena asked crying.

They got to the hospital and immediately took her back and Stuart was forced to leave Dana's side to stay with Lena. He immediately called his sister Amelia.

"Everything okay?" she asked.

"Dana miscarried! We are at the Saint Mary's hospital and I need you to come for Lena, please" he said.

"Oh my god, I'm on my way" she said before immediately leaving. A few minutes later she came into the hospital and a crying Lena ran over to her immediately hugging her.

"Aunt Milly, mommy is sick and she said sissy isn't okay" she said as Amelia picked her up and went over to Stuart hugging him.

"Thank you" he said.

"What are family for and all that, go your wife needs you" she said and Stuart left to go back to Dana.

Amelia took Lena back to her house knowing Lena shouldn't be waiting in the hospital but a place she is familiar with.

"Are you hungry, sweetie?" she asked and Lena shrugged.

"How about I make you a grilled cheese? How does that sound?" she asked and Lena only shrugged again.

"I'm not really hungry" Lena said.

"I know sweetie, but you have to eat something." she said starting to make her a grilled cheese.

"Is mommy going to be okay?" she asked in a small voice.

"She will be but she's going to be feeling bad for a little while. You can help both mommy and daddy by being on your best behavior, okay?" she said and Lena nodded.

"Sissy isn't going to be okay? What does that mean?" Lena asked. Amelia wasn't sure if it's her place to say what happened to their unborn child.

"Oh honey I think that is something you should talk to your parent's about" she asked.

"Is sissy sick too? Will I still be a big sister?" she asked.

"Oh honey sissy isn't going to be around"

"What do you mean?" she asked upset.

"Something bad happened" she said trying to think of how to explain this to a 5 year old.

"Did sissy go away like Misty the cat did?" she asked. Lena never had a pet but Amelia had a cat named Misty that Lena always played with when she came over and she died a few months ago.

"Yes, unfortunately she did." Amelia said.

"Oh" she said sadly. Lena picked at her grilled cheese not wanting to eat.

"I'm sorry, honey. I know you were really looking forward to being a big sister and meeting your little sister" she said sitting next to Lena who hugged her and Amelia hugged her back knowing she needs it right now.

"I was going to teach her everything and we were going to play together all the time." she said.

"I know sweetie"

"How can something go wrong? She was still in mommy's belly" Lena said.

"Sometimes things just go wrong, and sometimes even while she is still in mommy's belly." she said.

"Well mommy didn't do anything wrong, did she?" she asked.

"No honey mommy did nothing wrong. No one is at fault for this." she said and Lena nodded.

That night Amelia tucked Lena into the bed in her spare room hoping she will be able to sleep.

"Aunt Milly" Lena asked sitting up in bed.

"Yes sweetie?"

"What happens when you die?" she asked. "My friend from school says when good people die they go to heaven. Is sissy in heaven?"

"Yeah i guess so"

"Is Misty there too?"

"Yes Misty is there too"

"So they are together, good. I loved Misty now sissy can play with her like I did" she said and Amelia smiled at her.

"Yes and I'm sure they have lots of toys up there" Amelia said.

"Can you read me a bedtime story, it helps me sleep" Lena said.

"Sure, what story"

"Cinderella" she requested and she went to get the book before reading it until Lena fell asleep.

"Good night" she said tucking her in before leaving.

Lena ran over to her dad and he picked her up.

"Hey how are you?" he asked.

"I miss sissy" she said.

"Me too, sweetie." he said and Amelia caught up to Lena.

"I'm sorry, she's fast"

"It's okay, thanks for watching her."

"Of course, I love this kid"

"Lena, honey, you see that room?" he asked pointing to Dana's room only 2 doors down.

"Yes"

"Mommy in there, go see her" he told her and Lena went in.

"Mommy!" Lena said.

"Hey there honey, come here" Dana said and Lena went over and got in bed with her.

"Are you okay?" Lena asked hugging her.

"I'm alright, honey. How are you?"

"Okay, sissy is really gone?" she asked looking up at Dana from laying against her chest.

"Yeah honey, unfortunately she is"

"She is with Misty now"

"Misty?"

"Aunt Milly's kitty"

"Yes she is. I love you"

"Love you too, mommy"

Stuart watched as Lena went into Danas room making sure she goes into the right room.

"I told her about what happened" Amelia said.

"What did you tell her?"  
"That sissy is no longer with us and that sometimes bad things just happen. She asked if she was with Misty, my cat, so I of course told her yes."

"Okay that's fine. I was dreading talking about it with her so thanks"

"How is lil' Stewie" she joked.

"Will you stop. I'm an adult, I have kids" he said annoyed.

"Still my little brother"

"We are twins, you are only 4 minutes older"

"Still beat you"

"That… that is the weirdest race I have been in." Stuart said and Amelia laughed.

"How are you?"

"As good as I can be. I was looking forward to being a father again"

"I know you were. How is Dana?"

"She's holding up. Last night was rough. I just worry she's blaming herself, she does that too much. Just have to keep an eye on her"

"Yeah do you think you two will try again?"

"We weren't trying then, but no I don't think it's a good idea to risk this happening again and putting her through it again. Besides, she had some medical problem towards the end with Lena and I thought I might loss both of them. I'm not willing to purposely risk that."

"You should really be more careful then. You and Dana both seem to get pregnant accidentally easier than when you try"

"Yeah good point" he said before they both went into Dana's room. He went over and hugged Dana and Lena, who is laying in bed with Dana.

"You okay?" he asked her and she nodded but it was more for show than an actual answer.

"I love you" he said kissing her forehead.

"Love you too"

Once Dana was able to go home from the hospital the family went home together. Stuart carried in a sleeping Lena and followed by Dana and Amelia.

"Honestly I can take her for a while, it's no problem." Amelia said.

"Thank you but I think it's best to try and go back to a normal schedule and Lena needs to be home." Dana said.

"Are you sure? It's not a problem really, it's totally okay if you need some time" she said.

"Honestly if anything Lena is making this easier" she said.

"Ok well if that changes just let me know" Amelia said before going over to her brother.

"Here let me put her to bed" Amelia said and Stuart passed over his sleeping daughter to his sister.

"It's okay, Auntie Millie is just putting you to bed" Amelia said when Lena temporarily woke up when being passed from her dad to her aunt. Lena immediately went back to sleep against her shoulder. She carried her up and tucked her into bed and gave her bunny before turning the light off and leaving.

"Are you sure you are okay to jump right back into things?" Stuart asked concerned.

"Sitting around doing nothing without the distraction of an energetic 5 year old and work sounds like hell." Dana admitted. "Are you okay with that?"

"Yes, I'm just worried about you" he said.

"I know you are. We will get through this together. You okay?" she said.

"Uh… honestly right now I don't know how to feel. Kind of numb"

"Me too." she said and he went over and hugged her.

A few days have passed and though the loss hung over the family they managed to get back into routine. Both Dana and Stuart went back to work and Lena going to school. They knew that it was important to keep Lena on a schedule despite what is happening, which made it easier for everyone.

Dana stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself up in a towel before wiping off the steam from the mirror and looking at her reflection. She slowly undid her towel before hesitantly letting it fall to the floor. She looked at her slightly rounded stomach in tears as she rested her hand against her stomach. What was previously a happy normal action before and during her pregnancy with Lena was now filled with sorrow. Despite everyone constantly reassuring her this isn't her fault she still couldn't get over the guilt that her body wasn't able to bring their baby to term.

"I would ask if you are okay but that's a stupid thing to ask" he said startling her since she didn't know she was being watched. She covered herself up with the towel again before turning towards her husband.

"Sorry I didn't mean to startle you, the door was ajar" he said and she nodded.

"It's okay" she said wiping the tears away. "Lena asleep?"

"For now, she will wake up and be in soon I'm sure. What were you thinking?" he asked going up behind her and hugging her from behind.

"I want you to tell me the truth, I mean it, the truth. What did I do wrong? Why couldn't my body carry our baby to term?" she asked.

"Okay, hypothetical for you: A middle aged man who never smoked, isn't around people who smoke either, gets diagnosed with lung cancer…" he started.

"Okay I see where you are going with this" she said.

"You should, it wasn't that difficult" he said and she laughed play slapping him.

"It wasn't your fault, you didn't do anything wrong. I know it's not what you want to hear because you want a reason but sometimes bad things do just happen." he said.

"I know we haven't before but… could we maybe try for a … baby?" she asked and he sighed leaning against the wall.

"Dana you just…" he started.

"Not now, obviously, but in the future." she said.

"How about you put on some pjs and we can talk in the room." he said before going into their bedroom. Dana finished drying herself off and put her hair up in the towel to stop it from dripping before going into their bedroom and getting dressed. She thought that Stuart would be on board with them trying for another baby but now she's beginning to worry he doesn't want to have another baby with her.

Dana sat down on the bed next to him, "You don't want to have another baby?"

"I didn't say that" he argued.

"That's what you are thinking" she argued.

"You think you know what I'm thinking?" he asked her.

"If you wanted to have another baby with me you wouldn't have told me to get dressed and meet you in our room. It's like telling someone to sit down is normally not followed by good news"

"It's not that I don't want to have another baby with you, I don't think it's a good idea" he said.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't think it's worth risking putting you through this again, or the same thing as what happened with Lena" he said.

"The doctor said I was healthy enough to have a baby" Dana argued.

"I know but the doctor said you were healthy when you first got pregnant with Lena. Towards the end you were horribly sick and when Lena was born for a while there it looked like I would loss both of you. That was the scariest day of my life. When they were trying to get both of you stable, I had no idea what was going on. I don't think it's worth risking your health, the baby's health or god forbid either of your lives" he said and Dana nodded.

"Yeah that's probably for the best" she said sadly.

"I'm sorry I know this is disappointing"

"I just wanted to have another baby with you. One planned would be nice" she said and he laughed.

"What you don't like the surprise? Planning a pregnancy is so overrated. Who needs to be married before getting pregnant" he joked before seeing Lena walk in.

"Lena, what are you doing up?" he asked.

"Can't sleep, me and bunny are going to sleep in the big bed" she announced crawling into bed in between them.

"Told you" Stuart said even though both knew she would be in soon as she often comes in.

"Lena you really need to start sleeping in your own bed" Dana said even though she knows Lena wasn't really going to listen to her.

"Mommy am I ever going to be a big sister?" she asked getting underneath the blankets and holding the stuffed bunny close to her.

"Oh no sweetie, I don't think so" she said sadly.

"Why?"

"Well honey, mommy is…" he starts.

"Sometimes things just aren't meant to be, honey, I'm sorry. Now you and Mr. Bunny here need to go to sleep" she said.

"Bunny is a girl" Lena said.

"Oh sorry, go to sleep" Dana said turning off the light laying down next to her.

"I'm sorry, I know you are upset but we can't risk losing you" Stuart whispered to her once Lena was asleep.

"I know" she said looking at Lena who is sound asleep between them. "You're right, I love our little family"

 **I decided to parallel this with Lena losing Frankie, and I might do Dana and Lena talking about dealing with it. Anyways let me know what you think.**


End file.
